De Lijsten
De Anderen maakten twee lijsten nadat vlucht 815 was neergestort. Eén voor de overlevenden van de Middensectie en één voor de Staartsectie. De lijst van de staartsectie De eerste gele lijst was gegeven aan een lid van de Anderen wanneer ze 9 Tailies meenamen. Ana-Lucia vond de lijst op een Andere, die vermoord was door Mr. Eko, en zij besefte dat de lijst de naam van de 9 mensen die werden meegenomen bevatte. Theorieën *De Anderen wisten al wie er op het vliegtuig zouden zitten, dus maakten ze een lijst voor de crash. Waarom zouden ze anders James Ford gebruiken in plaats van Sawyer, want zo wordt hij genoemd door al de anderen op het eiland. Dit kan ook verklaren waarom de spionnen van De Anderen in staat waren om zo snel na de crash te infiltreren. **Het kamp van de Tailies kan dichter bij het kamp van de Anderen geweest zijn waardoor Goodwin er direct was, Ethan Rom is misschien geïnfiltreerd tijdens de eerste nacht op het eiland. *De Anderen hebben misschien een tweede passagierslijst gebruikt om de lijsten te maken. De lijst van de middensectie De tweede lijst was voor de overlevenden van de middensectie. Ms. Klugh gaf deze lijst aan Michael, als hij die mensen naar de Anderen brengt zou hij daarvoor in ruil Walt terugkrijgen. De mensen op de lijst waren: * Jack Shephard * Kate Austen * Hugo Reyes * James Ford Hurley stond alleen maar op de lijst zodat ze hem konden terugsturen met een bericht (in "Live Together, Die Alone"). In een podcast bevestigden de producers dat Hurley alleen maar op de lijst stond omdat hij de beste kandidaat was om het bericht over te dragen. Ethan Rom moest een lijst maken van de middensectie maar slaagde daar niet in. Dus de lijst van de middensectie werd later samengesteld dan gepland was. Het feit dat Hurley werd vrijgelaten betekent dat dit misschien een andere lijst was dan degene die Ethan moest samenstellen. Theorieën *Deze lijst bevat niet de "goede" mensen maar de "slechte" mensen. **Het is onduidelijk hoe de Anderen "goed en slecht" definiëren. ** Het verschil tussen "goed" en "slecht" is misschien niet zo letterlijk. **Misschien is de betekenis iets anders in plaats van "goed" of "slecht". **Dit wordt ondersteund door het feit dat Locke niet op de lijst staat, nochtans zei Henry Gale dat hij gekomen was voor Locke. *Iedereen op de lijst heeft al een verschijning gehad op het eiland. **Hurley zag Dave **Jack zag zijn vader, Christian Shephard **Sawyer gelooft dat Frank Duckett is verschenen in verschillende vormen (gefluister, wild zwijn) **Wayne praatte met Kate via de gewonde Sawyer. Kate zag ook een paard. *Hurley stond op de lijst omdat hij de kracht van de nummers kent. *Misschien staan ze op de lijst omdat hun biologische vaders dood zijn, Ms. Klugh wou ook de relatie kennen tussen Michael en Walt. **Jacks vader werd dood gevonden in een steeg in Sydney en later werd hij dood verklaard door de lijkschouwer in Sydney **Kate vermoordde haar biologische vader. **Sawyers vader pleegde zelfmoord. **Wat er gebeurd is met Hurleys vader is niet bekend. *Deze lijst omvat de leiders van de groep, en de mensen die het meeste weten over de bunker en wat er op het eiland gebeurd. Als de Losties deel zijn van een Dharma-experiment is het mogelijk dat deze vier te veel te weten zijn gekomen zonder dat ze het beseffen. Het Dharma-initiatief wou hen uit de groep halen zodat het project kon door doorgaan. ** Locke stond niet op de lijst alhoewel hij ook veel afweet over de bunker... *Er is geen verband tussen de vier mensen op het lijstje; het doel van de Anderen is alleen maar om Henry Gale vrij te krijgen. *De mensen op het lijstje vormen de grootste bedreiging voor de Anderen. Dus zo nemen ze in één keer de leiding van de Losties weg. ** Dit klopt niet, als ze de grootste leiders weg willen nemen dan zou Sayid daar ook bij horen en misschien ook Locke en Mr. Eko. * De lijst van de middensectie werd gegeven aan Ethan Rom, maar omdat Hurley de passagierslijst gebruikte vonden de overlevenden de waarheid voordat hij zijn missie kon uitvoeren. Dit is de reden waarom Mr. Friendly kwaad is op Ethan in de flashbacks in de aflevering Maternity Leave. ** In "Maternity Leave," vertelt Mr. Friendly aan Ethan: "You were supposed to make the list and then bring her in." (Je werd geacht een lijst te maken en hen dan te brengen). Dit suggereert dat de lijsten niet op voorhand waren gemaakt. Goodwin kan de lijst van de staartsectie gemaakt hebben. * Het lijkt heel waarschijnlijk dat de lijst van de Middensectie, gegeven aan Michael, opgesteld werd door gebruik van de passagierslijst. Anders zouden ze Sawyer en Hurleys echte naam niet gebruiken. ** Er is één iemand die Hurley en Sawyer bij hun echte naam noemt, en dat is Locke. Locke kan mogelijk de lijst opgesteld hebben voor allerlei redenen. *** Jack is de persoon die Locke buiten beslissingen houdt. *** Sawyer lichtte Locke op, wat hem misschien heel kwaad heeft gemaakt. *** Kate verdedigt Jack altijd. *** Hurley moet gewoon een bericht overbrengen. * Het handschrift op de tweede lijst toont veel gelijkenissen met de letters die Charlie schreef op het verband op zijn knokkels. * Zoals Goodwinn vermeldde, haalden de Anderen een paar bedreigingen weg uit de groep. ** Gale weet dat Locke eigenlijk geen bedreiging is omdat hij hem heel gemakkelijk kon manipuleren. ** Locke vraagt Sawyer naar zijn echte naam, "James Ford", wanneer ze de Anderen proberen op te sporen. De Anderen zijn heel dichtbij en horen dit. Daardoor staat er op de lijst "James Ford." ** De Anderen zijn bang van Eko omdat hij twee van hun mensen vermoordde. En Sayid is te moeilijk om gevangen te nemen. *De Anderen gebruikten misschien een tweede passagierslijst om de lijsten te maken. Categorie:Voorwerpen